


My baby's home

by Pvrntal



Series: SQ ONE-SHOTS [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Swen - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very cringy, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvrntal/pseuds/Pvrntal
Summary: Regina surprises her girlfriend with some junk food ;)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: SQ ONE-SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913818
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My baby's home

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this in my drafts for two years now so it's very unedited and cringy. sorry.

(unedited) 

It was 9:00 when the sheriff of Storybook walked in the mansion. She took off her jacket and threw her keys in the bowl. She didn't get a chance take a step when a body jumped on her, legs wrapped around her waist and arms around her neck. "Baby your home" her girlfriend Regina who's the mayor and the queen said. Emma smiles and hold her up by her ass "I am my love". Regina nuzzle her face in the crook of Emma's neck "I missed you" she whispered. "I missed you too baby" Emma kissed her head. Regina got down and smile at her. 

Emma took a chance to observed her girlfriend, Regina wore Calvin Klein underwear and sports bra with a white see through flannel. "Your so gorgeous" Emma said, Regina blush and grab her hand "Sshhh" She dragged Emma upstairs to their room "come on let's get you so comfy clothes on" she closes their door. Emma starts to take off her clothes and puts them away then grab a black see through flannel. She wore the same thing like Regina, black sports bra and a black boy shorts. 

Emma turn and saw her lover in bed. "Come on baby I got us some Chinese food, ice cream and some candy" Regina smiles at her as she takes out the food in the bag and place it on the bed. Emma smile and joined her love in bed. Regina gives her her food and sits between Emma's legs. Emma put a movie on Netflix for them and relax. Regina lay against Emma and eats her food as does Emma.

After eating half of everything, Emma looks down at her lover who is comfortably sleeping on top of Emma. Emma smiles and kisses her head. This is what Emma loves about coming home, spending time with her other half. She watches her baby sleep and smiles "I love you my love" She whispers in Regina's ear. Regina snuggles closer into her "wove you too" She mumbles. Emma smiles and kisses her cheek. What will I do without this women?


End file.
